


Take Down

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: A suggestion, then a bet, then a fulfillment. Though to be fair, it was pretty much the same way everything in their relationship happened.





	Take Down

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

“Alright, what if…” Gavin hummed, considering possible questions as he lay blocks in Minecraft. “So you get a thousand dollars every time you have sex—“

“Awesome, I’m in.” Geoff cut him off, drawing laughter from the other two builders.

“—but you have to be the chick. Like, Griffon puts on a strap-on and rams it up your rectum, and that’s how you have sex from now on.” The Brit finished, completing his task of making the building’s foundation and beginning to run laps around his project while Lindsay and Geoff continued to work.

“Oh, so pegging.” Geoff supplied, filling dispensers and considering the question. “I mean, like, as long as I’m getting off on it, sure. Griffon and I… man, we do some weird stuff anyways. Like this one time…” The tattooed man trailed off into a story, sending the two younger Achievement Hunters into fits of laughter by the end. “…and that’s getting cut from the video, JJ.”

“What about you, Lindsay?” Gavin questioned, shaking his head slightly. “Would you do it for a thousand dollars? The pegging thing, I mean, not Geoff’s thing.”

“Well…” Before Lindsay could answer, Michael leaned over into Gavin’s microphone, grinning.

“We already do that for free.”

That sent the entire room into laughter, before everyone got back to working on the tasks before them. The pegging conversation was dropped completely by the time they were done filming the Let’s Build.

–

“Oh my god. You’re so fucking terrible at this. I think you’re worse than Gavin.” Michael commented dryly from the couch as he watched Lindsay attempt to make it through the Halo 4 campaign. “Hell, I think even Barbara is better than you.”

“Shut up, I’m trying!” Lindsay shot back, turning a glare over her shoulder—unfortunately distracting her from the screen. Michael laughed as she was once again showed the game over screen, pushing himself up from the couch and taking the controller from his fiancé.

“Look, here’s how it’s done.” He instructed, reloading the checkpoint and completing the level in a matter of minutes. Maybe he wasn’t as good at games as Ray, but at least he wasn’t abysmally bad. “I should do a Rage Quit watching you play sometime.”

“You’re a prick.” She took the controller back, huffing and exiting the campaign, instead loading up multiplayer. “Get on the Xbox in the bedroom. I bet I can beat you in a one on one match.”

“What are we betting?” Michael lifted an eyebrow, moving towards the bedroom to boot up the secondary Xbox in there.

“Hmm…” Considering it for a moment, the redhead girl grinned widely. “Remember that pegging conversation from the other day?” Michael paused in the kitchen, thinking it over before nodding. “If I win, we try that.”

“And when I win?”

“Then we do your Rage Quit idea.”

The New Jersey native considered the options for a moment, before grinning wide. “You’re gonna regret this bet.”

“Only thing I’m gonna be doing is poundin’ your ass with a strap-on. Get in the fucking bedroom and let’s do this.” Lindsay shot back, settling more comfortably in front of the TV and getting her ‘game face’ on.

Fifteen minutes later, Michael stared in shock at the television screen. He removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes. He briefly considered turning the television off and then on again.

Surely there was something wrong with the display.

“Whoohoo!” Lindsay cried from the living room, jumping to her feet and doing a brief victory dance.

“What!” Michael shouted in return, rushing from the room and looking around. “What the fuck! Did you, like, fucking sneak Ray over here or something and have him play for you?!”

“I might be fucking terrible at campaign, but I’ve been practicing multiplayer maps.” Lindsay grinned widely, stepping over and kissing her seething fiancé on the cheek. “Time to go strap-on shopping, baby.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope.” Another bright smile from Lindsay, before she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. “But we can still do your Rage Quit idea if you want. I think it sounds fun.”

Michael only buried his head in his hands and groaned.

–

They had to take it slow, something they realized when Lindsay and Michael went to a sex shop together and the curly-haired man nearly had a panic attack at the suggestion that _any_ of the phallic sex toys available go anywhere near his ass. Even when the shop attendant assured him that it would feel great with proper preparation and a little practice, he only eyed the multi-colored dicks nervously, breath wheezing in and out of his throat and hands clenching at his sides. Thankfully, Lindsay recognized that the lack of yelling was a very bad thing and quickly thanked the attendant, grabbing his hand and leading him outside.

“Alright, so maybe we should start with… I dunno, porn? Stickin’ a finger in your butt?” She suggested on the drive home, receiving only a sullen stare in return. “Look, I’m just trying to be helpful here.”

“You know what’d be helpful? Not wanting to put something in my ass.” Michael snapped back, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

“You look like a little kid who just got told we’re not stopping for ice cream.” The redhead girl noted with a sigh, signaling and pulling into the apartment complex. “Come on, you stick your dick in me all the time.”

“That’s different.” Michael muttered as they headed into the apartment, his arms still crossed and a frown still creasing his brow.

“How, exactly, is it different?”

“One, it’s not your ass. Two, you’re enthusiastically into having me inside you. Three, you get wet and my ass doesn’t.” He fell onto the couch, staring at the Xbox as if the machine had betrayed him somehow. He’d been doing that a lot since losing the bet.

“Michael…” Lindsay sat down next to him, her hand settling on his thigh, waiting until he gave in and looked at her to continue talking. “Do you really not want to? We don’t have to if you’re not up for it.”

He sighed, leaning forward and kissing her quickly. “I don’t know. I just… I don’t like not being in control, you know? Thinking about giving it up like that and basically being the chick or whatever, like, bothers me. I mean, what if I _like_ having something up my ass? Pretty gay, right?”

“Says the guy who refers to his best friends as sexy and calls any outing with them a date?”

“Bro-date. And that’s different, that’s a joke. This would be, like, not a joke.” He ran a hand through his hair, groaning. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m sayin’.”

“Are you saying no?” Lindsay asked seriously, finding his hand and linking their fingers together without breaking the eye contact.

Michael considered the question, before shaking his head. “I’m saying give me time to get used to the idea, _then_ let’s worry about getting used to the act.”

–

In the end, Michael and Lindsay went to Geoff for advice, figuring that if anyone would be able to point them in the right direction, it’d be the tattooed boss of Achievement Hunter. After giving the pair a hard stare, taking a shot of whiskey, and commenting that the discussion they wanted to have was completely inappropriate for work—even with their rather lax office policies—he invited them over that Friday night for dinner and drinks.

They were both fidgety on the way over, though Lindsay tried to assure both Michael and herself that this wasn’t going to be some hours-long discussion about the idea of putting something up her fiancé’s ass. “If nothing else, they’ll at least wait until like nine when their daughter goes to bed. I mean, they wouldn’t talk about that in front of her, right?”

“Yeah, I guess…” Michael clenched his hands on the legs of his jeans, sighing and closing his eyes. “Look, I’m okay with… discussing this with you. That’s fine. That’s normal and healthy. But talking about it with my boss, the guy I have to sit in a room with five days a week? And plus Gavin’ll be there, I bet, and that makes it weird. Like, what if they bring it up at work?”

“Everyone will probably think it’s a joke, like it was in that Let’s Build. Besides, Gavin and Geoff have more discretion than that. You know that.” It seemed, however, that there was no reassuring the rage-prone man. He was going to be nervous and defensive pretty much no matter what Lindsay said.

As dinner progressed and the drinks flowed, discussion remained light. Michael seemed on the edge of relaxing as Griffon excused herself to see her child off to bed, calling Lindsay to come with her if she wanted to see the latest artpiece the tattooed woman was working on. Gavin slipped away from the table, saying he had a Skype call to make and Michael realized he’d fallen into a trap.

“So…” Geoff started, handing him a fresh beer and taking a drink from his own. “It’s fuckin’ weird to talk about you having sex without joking around. Shit, man.”

“You think I’m any more comfortable with this? Jesus.” Michael shook his head, taking a drink and decidedly not making eye contact. “Like, talk about it with Lindsay, yeah, fine. Watch some porn with that kinda stuff—“

“Don’t watch porn.” Geoff cut him off, sitting down again and leaning back. “Shit, man, don’t you know anything? Porn is never going to be like real sex. Don’t use porn as an example for anything. If you wanna get video instruction, find some of that. Or just fuckin’ go have fun and figure out what’s good yourself.”

“Yeah, I guess, but… I mean, like, what if it hurts?” The spaces between the floor tiles were absolutely fascinating, the curly-haired man discovered. Absolutely.

“Then tell her, dipshit. You tellin’ me she’s never said ‘ow hey stop that ow’ and made you quit whatever you were doing? I doubt you’re that good. If you two can’t communicate when something’s uncomfortable, you shouldn’t even be having sex.” The blunt way the other man phrased it only made him blush darker, shaking his head.

“Well I mean, like, it’s different when she’s saying it hurts.”

“How?”

“’Cause like… I don’t know, it just is.” Michael groaned, pressing his palms over his eyes. “What the fuck is wrong with not wanting to get fucked in the butt?”

“Nothing, but you both asked me about it, so it’s safe to assume that you’re both considering it. Look, you don’t have to actually, you know, answer me. But at least think about the questions and answer them for yourself. Communication is sort of the key to having awesome ‘we’re-shopping-for-a-new-bedframe-in-the-morning’ sex.” Geoff took another swallow of his beer, leaning back and smiling fondly. “Which reminds me, Griffon and I are due to have to make an emergency bed-shopping trip.”

“Jesus Christ…” Michael offered a tentative smile in return, however. After a moment of quiet, Geoff steered the conversation into a different direction.

–

Upstairs, Griffon shut the door to her workroom, effectively soundproofing their conversation from the rest of the house. “Just in case she isn’t asleep.” She explained, shrugging. “It’s one thing to explain to her where babies come from, another to have to explain the kinky stuff.”

“Makes sense.” Lindsay rubbed her palms on her thighs, suddenly wishing she’d brought a drink up with her. Even if she was a lot more willing to discuss this idea than Michael, it was still a little nerve-wracking to actually get down to it.

“So he’s into it?” Was the first thing Griffon asked, crossing her arms and smiling a little.

“Well, I mean… He’s not _into_ it, but he’s… okay with discussing it and maybe open to trying some stuff. I think he’s mostly just nervous. He keeps asking me, like, what if he likes it too much.”

Griffon rolled her eyes, snickering. “Yeah, because if you enjoy having your girlfriend put a dildo up your ass, it makes you a flaming homo immediately, no matter how much you also enjoy pussy, right?”

“Exactly! But I guess I understand his worry, a little bit. He’s fine joking around about flirting with guys, but this isn’t a joke.” Lindsay shrugged, again desperately wishing she had something to do with her hands.

“And you’re not a guy, last I heard. Look, whether or not you two actually do this really depends on you having an honest discussion about what you’re both going to get out of it and what you’re both worried about. Once you get all that sorted, decide if you’re comfortable moving on to more physical aspects of it. Stick your pinky in his butt while giving him a blowjob—with permission, of course, but sort of surprise him. Ask if he’s okay if you do that sometimes, then after he okays it during like three blowjobs, just do it. Suggest a prostate massage orgasm. Hell, try to talk him into fingering himself if you can, he might be more comfortable figuring it out alone and then telling you how he feels than having it be a two person experience.” Griffon rolled her shoulders, turning and scanning the workroom. “Talk to him about it, make a rough game plan, then jump in. It’s basically like having sex for the first time, you don’t jump straight into it, there’s lots of foreplay involved.”

The two women regarded each other for a moment, before Lindsay nodded. “Thanks…” She began, smiling slightly. “That was… a lot less awkward than the sex talk with my mom.” They both snickered, stepping over towards Griffon’s latest project and changing topic easily.

–

They both mulled over their respective conversations on the drive home from the Ramsey’s. On Saturday morning, Lindsay started to ask Michael what he thought about the idea, but he silenced her with a finger over her lips, quickly replacing his finger with his own lips.

“Lemme think about it some more.” He said softly, turning and pouring himself a second cup of coffee. “Like, tomorrow night we’ll talk about it, alright?”

“Sounds good.” She smiled, leaning in and kissing him again.

Sunday night they sat on the couch, watching a movie and decidedly _not_ talking about sex. They weren’t really talking about anything, both more in their own heads than focused on the film before them. Finally, Michael leaned over and paused the video, turning towards Lindsay on the couch.

“It doesn’t make me gay if I like it.” He stated, folding one leg underneath himself.

Lindsay nodded, remembering Griffon’s words. “Not at all. I mean, it’s not going to make you immediately no longer want vagina, right?”

“Right.” He smiled a little, tilting his head back slightly. “And if it’s uncomfortable all I gotta do is tell you that it hurts and you’ll stop. So it comes back to that control thing. Giving up control and all that. You’re gonna have to surprise me, you know.”

“Michael, I’m not going to surprise you. That’s a shitty thing to do.” Still, she considered Griffon’s advice about fingering and blowjobs. Maybe a little surprise wasn’t a bad thing.

“If I’m expecting it I’ll be all tense. I’m not saying jump me when we’re not having sex, I’m just saying that… you know, don’t be like ‘and now I’m putting a finger in your ass.’ From now on, if you wanna do it, just do it.” He shrugged, rubbing his arm slightly. “Ugh, I feel gross just saying that. Wash your hands afterwards.”

Scoffing, the redhead shook her head. “Wash your asshole before we have sex from now on.”

“Gross.”

“Yeah, extremely. So do you wanna go sex toy shopping on Amazon? Doesn’t just have to be for this, we can get some other stuff too.” She pulled her laptop over, smiling just a little. “Some fun stuff.”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Michael leaned over, draping an arm over Lindsay’s shoulders. “Get some flavored lube and have it anonymously sent to Gavin, too. Watching him and Geoff eat that shit in the office is always hilarious.”

–

They started slowly, Lindsay barely teasing a finger against Michael’s puckered entrance during a blowjob occasionally, sometimes reaching down to squeeze his ass during sex. Once the curly-haired man was comfortable with that, she started working a single digit inside him, stroking his cock while her lubed finger prodded for his prostate. It took a few explorations to find the nerve bundle, Michael almost breaking her nose when she stroked her fingertip against his prostate and he threw his head back at the sudden jolt of new pleasure.

It didn’t take much convincing for him to try the prostate massage orgasm, though they didn’t make a second attempt for a few weeks, following a noise complaint from both their upstairs _and_ downstairs neighbors. Apparently _this_ time the shouted cusses were too much, unlike every other time Michael screamed foul words. Lindsay called bullshit, she figured the neighbors were just jealous of the awesome sex they were having.

The sex toys from Amazon had arrived about a week after they’d ordered them, some being put to use between the sheets immediately, though the crown jewel of the collection—a modest-sized dildo strapped to the hip harness with the highest comfort rating—remained in the box. Lindsay didn’t particularly mind, there seemed to be plenty of new things to do with her fiancé before moving on to the main event. Like the remote control bullet vibe that they’d bought and promptly begun using for completely inappropriate behavior while out in public.

Things came to a conclusion abruptly, Michael greeting her with reddened cheeks and a slight glare as she brought in groceries. “You better not be bitching because I didn’t buy begals—“ Lindsay started, her words being cut-off by a swift kiss, the grocery bags being lifted form her arms.

“Fuck me, okay?” Michael’s voice was low, his flushed cheeks and disgruntled expression suddenly so much clearer. He’d probably spent the entire time she was at the store working up the nerve for this, and she’d taken much longer than planned out there.

The curly-haired man rushed the groceries into the fridge and freezer, leaving everything else on the counter before nodding towards the bedroom. “Seriously, get in there and get your weird sex toy out before I change my mind.” He demanded, pulling his shirt over his head.

Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Lindsay was quick to kick her shoes off, her own shirt being tugged off halfway across the living room. She let herself be caught by her fiancé, let his hands wander over her mostly bared torso as he kissed her over her shoulder. She reached back, settling her hands on his hips and pulling him closer, breaking the kiss to give a slightly breathless command. “Get in there and get undressed. I’ll be just a second.”

Michael complied with the demand, moving into the bedroom, his pants falling from around his hips before he was even through the door. Lindsay followed him, stopping by the closet and leaning up to get the box that contained the dildo and harness from the top shelf. She moved into the bathroom with hardly a glance to the man on the bed, shutting the door and stripping herself the rest of the way.

She’d worn the strap-on set up around the apartment while alone before, mostly to make sure it was comfortable, and knew just how comical it looked to see a silicon erection in a harness bobbing between her legs. She wasn’t sure if it would have been better or worse if they’d selected a natural flesh tone instead of the dark blue they had ended up ordering, but every time she caught a glimpse of herself it made her laugh.

This time was different, however, looking at her naked form in the mirror, the strap-on nestled between her legs, pressed against her in a way that would, according to the sales information, put just enough pressure on her clit to stimulate her while she penetrated Michael. There was a small pouch behind the base of the dildo that could hold a vibrator and Lindsay’s eyes lit up as she remembered the bullet, wracking her brain to remember where they’d left it last. In the bedroom, wasn’t it? Michael was concerned about giving up control, so she could give him that little piece of control back…

She stepped out of the bathroom, freezing in place to see her fiancé, on his hands and knees on the bed, back arched and ass in the air like a porn star. His legs were spread a bit, his head turning to meet her gaze when the bathroom door opened. They both seemed to hold their breath for a moment, before Michael snickered.

“God, that thing looks fucking ridiculous.”

“Shut up.” Lindsay laughed, stepping over and trying not to flush as the dildo bobbed in front of her. “Jesus, how do dudes walk with cocks? Like, seriously.” She mumbled, leaning over and grabbing the bullet from its bedside drawer, tucking it into the pouch on the front of the harness. She handed him the controller, shivering and moaning softly when he immediately turned it on.

“I like this.” Michael whispered, leaning up to kiss along her hip, lips just over the edge of the harness. He shied away from the dildo for a moment, before sighing and leaning in, licking the tip of it. “Ew, tastes like plastic.” He muttered, leaning up and taking one of Lindsay’s nipples between his lips, flicking his tongue over the rapidly hardening pink nub.

“Yeah, well, you don’t… have to suck it off…” She gasped out, hands going to the back of his head, stroking through his hair as he worked over her breasts. She moaned quietly, eyes slipping closed, hips moving slightly as the vibration speed increased. “Fuck, Michael…”

The vibrations stopped suddenly, however, her eyes flying open and darting down, meeting his humored gaze. “Come on, before we get distracted.” He prompted her, wiggling his hips slightly. Lindsay crawled onto the bed, taking the packet of lube he handed back to her and slowly slicking up her fingers.

“Relaxed?” She questioned, tracing the tip of her index finger lightly around his entrance. She could feel the tension there, but she could also see the way he was forcing himself to calm down, the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest. Spreading some more lube on his puckered hole, she began to work her finger inside.

“Ah, fuck…” Michael groaned, seeming to turn to putty in her hands as her finger worked into him. Despite their regular practice, he was still extremely sensitive to that initial penetration, normally either melting into the sensation completely or else tensing up and having to call things off. Like a lot of things with Michael, there wasn’t a middle ground. Lindsay leaned forward, planting gentle kisses along his shoulders and down his spine, her finger curling forward slightly, probing him lightly. “Fuck!” Lindsay grinned to hear the shout, rubbing her finger gently against his prostate before pulling away, adding a bit more of the water-based lube just in case as she re-entered him with two fingers.

With two fingers working more to stretch him than to pleasure him, Michael seemed able to regain some of his lost focus. His hand loosened its grip on the vibrator control, fumbling fingers finding the power button and turning it on, flicking through options until he hit what he was almost positive was the random setting. Lindsay moaned behind him, her fingers stuttering in their motions as the bullet buzzed against her clit at unpredictable intervals. In the only sort of revenge she knew how to take, her hand closed over his cock, stroking quickly but lightly—enough to pleasure him, nowhere near enough to get him off.

They were a series of moaning, panting, gasping cusses on the bed, pushing each other closer and closer to the culmination, the main event. A third finger slid into him, Michael’s hips jerking backwards at the feeling, his hands fisted into the sheets. Lindsay’s mouth was hot on his back, her breath fanning over his bared skin as the vibrator pressed to her clit made her knees weak. When she sat up and withdrew her fingers he tensed again, trying to force his breathing to even out, trying not to think about what was to come.

“Michael.” Lindsay spoke above him, her voice soft, breathless with arousal, but still demanding his full attention. He whined slightly in response, fingers twisting into the bedsheets.

“Michael, talk to me. Are you okay?” The tone of voice demanded honesty and he forced himself to calm down, to take a deep breath and look at her over his shoulder. Teeth caught his lip at the sight, his girlfriend knelt behind him, donning a silicon dildo at her crotch and looking down at him with so much concern and love that the last of his trepidation melted away.

“I’m fine.” He assured her, forcing himself to speak up, to put the confidence that he felt into his voice. She’d trusted him not to hurt her when it had been her first time, and suddenly he understood just how much that trust meant. He wanted her to know that he felt the same way, that he knew she wouldn’t hurt him. “Just… fuck, Lindsay, please…” Words, unfortunately, weren’t on his side at that particular point in time.

“Even breathing.” She reminded him, lining up the head of the dildo with his entrance, slowly pressing the head against him. It was a different sensation than just her fingers, having to guess and visually judge how deep she was and how quickly she was moving. Even with the preparation and ample lube, she felt resistance. Below her, Michael let out a slightly pained sound, one hand opening up in a gesture that she recognized immediately—a gesture that said ‘stop.’ Lindsay froze, not pulling away quite yet but definitely not moving deeper, one hand holding the dildo while the other lightly stroked his hip. “Talk to me, babe.”

“Just…” Michael wheezed out a breath, his red face pressed to the pillows under him. “Waitaminute.” He rushed out, trembling slightly under her touch, struggling to come to terms with sensation and emotion, to get his breathing and his racing heart back under control and let her move on. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it was a bigger stretch than he’d anticipated and he couldn’t help but tense around it. “Slow…” He finally managed, starting to get himself under control again.

“In or out?” Lindsay asked above him, one hand still rubbing his hip.

“In.” He bit down on a whimper as she began to press in again, sliding slowly and smoothly into him, filling him in a way that he’d never thought he’d be filled. When she stopped again he dared a glance back, the question in his eyes being answered by a slight smile.

“That’s all of it.”

Michael nodded, tentatively moving his hips, groaning softly at the feeling. “Okay… I’m okay…” He whispered, thumb flicking over the vibrator controls again. He could hear it buzzing against Lindsay, and thought he could just barely feel the dildo being vibrated inside him. “T-take it slow, but you can move.”

Moaning at the sensation of the vibrator again, Lindsay almost missed the permission to move. She slowly drew her hips backwards, pushing back into him a bit more quickly than she had during the initial penetration. Michael moaned below her, wiggling slightly and angling his hips as Lindsay continued her thrusts—pulling out slowly, pushing in deep and just a bit faster each time. He cried out when a thrust in skimmed his prostate, cock jumping against his stomach, hips wiggling to try and get the more fulfilling contact. Lindsay tipped her head back with a cry of her own, toes curling and legs trembling as she succumbed to the pleasure of the vibrator against her clit.

With a small whine, Michael forced his hips backwards, crying out as the dildo butted against his prostate fully. “Lindsay, Lindsay please!” He choked out, gasping and moving his hips more quickly. “Fuck me or jerk me off or something, fuck, I can’t—“

“Oh, fuck, Michael…” Lindsay moaned above him, her hands fluttering over his skin, one finally dropping around to his front, wrapping around his cock and jerking him quickly. Her hips barely moved, the head of the dildo rubbing against his prostate, massaging him towards orgasm simultaneous with her hand. Another shudder of pleasure passed through her as he cranked the vibrator up to its maximum setting, unimaginable warmth between her legs, hot and wet and pure bliss.

Michael cried out below her, his body tensed and shaking as he came. He fell forward, lying in his own jizz and panting slightly, trapping her hand under his hips. The dildo slid easily from inside him, Lindsay falling next to him on the bed, lips working over his neck and shoulders as she continued to jerk her hips.

“B-bullet, Michael.” She panted out, the hand not trapped under him sliding down his back, short nails scraping his skin. He groaned, forcing his hand to relax around the remote, quickly turning off the vibrator. With what seemed to be a great effort, he turned to face her, kissing her slowly.

“Love you, Lindsay.” He whispered against her lips, shivering as the cool air of the room washed over him again.

“You too… Love you too…” She whispered back, eyes half-lidded, sleepy. They should get up and shower, Michael supposed, but right now movement seemed impossible. Lindsay’s lips moved and he frowned a little, kissing her again.

“What?”

“Gonna… do this again?” She mumbled, nuzzling into his neck, already most of the way to asleep.

“Yeah, we are…” He confirmed, lifting his hips just enough to let her pull her hand free, his arms sliding around her. Her mouth found his collar bone, teeth sinking in briefly before she licked the bitten skin.

“Wasn’t a question, dummy.”

Michael couldn’t bring himself to frown at her. It was hard to disagree, after all, with an orgasm as intense as the one he’d just experienced.


End file.
